efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 111
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = None|pre = FSC #110|nex = FSC #112|image = }} We remain in the Pacific ocean for FSC 111, this time being hosted in Honolulu, Hawaii, following the 8th victory by the USA in FSC 110, with Kelly Clarkson performing 'Love so soft'. The main theme for this edition is 'Land of the Fantastical'. The number of participants increases to 34 with the return of Brazil and Moroccco, and no withdrawals. After all juries had voted, the Netherlands was crowned as the winner, being followed very closely by Hungary in second place, and with third place going to Azerbaijan. The Host City The host city for FSC #111 is Honolulu, Hawaii, USA. Hawaii is the 50th, and most recent state to have joined the United States of America, having received statehood on 21st August 1959. Hawaii is the only U.S. state located in Oceania, and only one composed entirely of islands. It's the northernmost island group in Polynesia. Honolulu is Hawaii's capital & largest city. Honolulu, besides being the capital and largest city of Hawaii is also the county seat on the island of O'ahu . The city is the main gateway to Hawai'i, and a major portal into the USA. The city is also a major hub for international business, military defense, as well as famously being host to a diverse variety of east-west and Pacific culture, cuisine and traditions. Honolulu means "sheltered harbor". Tourism is an important part of the Hawaiian economy . In 2003, according to state government data, there were over 6.4 million visitors, with expenditures of over $10 billion, to the Hawaiian Islands . Due to the mild year-round weather tourist travel is popular throughout the year. The major holidays are the most popular times for world tourists to visit, especially in the winter months. Must-see sights/attractions on Hawaii: Waikiki beach (biggest tourist attraction in Hawaii) Volcanoes National Park, Pearl Harbor and USS Arizona Memorial, Waipio Valley, Haleakala National Park (access to inactive volcanoes), Maui Ocean Center, Mauna Kea mountain, Hana Rd (dramatic scenic stretch of highway), Molokini Crater and the Polynesian Cultural Center. The Venue The host venue for FSC 111 in May 2018 is the Polynesian Cultural Centre (PCC), on the islands of Hawaii, USA. It is a Polynesian-themed theme park and living museum and occupies 42 acres (17 hectares). Within eight simulated tropical villages, performers demonstrate various arts and crafts from throughout Polynesia. Visitors may also take a free shuttle tour of the university, and see the Laie Hawaii Temple and its associated visitors' center of the LDS Church. The center was opened in 1963 as a way to provide employment & scholarships for students at BYU-Hawaii, and to preserve the cultures of Polynesia. In addition to the daytime exhibits & demonstrations, PCC features an evening show, for an additional charge. The show is a multicultural Polynesian show titled Hā–Breath of Life. The show features songs & dances from throughout Polynesia, including the hula , tamure , otea , titi torea , haka , poi , meke , tauʻolunga , and Taualuga. Each of the major Polynesian cultures has its own section centered on a traditional village. PCC hosts many special events, highlighting Hawaiian, Samoan, Tahitian & Māori cultures, along with a Christmas festival and a Haunted Lagoon. Others include Moanikeala Hula festival and World Fireknife Champs and Micronesia Betelnut festival. The PCC is proud tonight, to host the May 111th Edition of the FSC. The Hosts Our lovely hosts this evening are Jennifer Hudson, Kelly Clarkson and Melissa McCarthy. Jennifer Kate Hudson (born 1981) is an American singer, actress, & spokesperson from Chicago. She rose to fame in 2004 as finalist on the 3rd season of American Idol, finishing 7th. She made her film debut portraying Effie White in Dreamgirls, for which she gained worldwide acclaim and won many Awards, including an Academy Award & Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress. She's made numerous television appearances, including guest roles on Smash, Empire, and Inside Amy Schumer. She's also released 3 studio albums: 'Jennifer Hudson', 'I Remember Me' & 'JHUD'. Kelly Brianne Clarkson (born 1982), is an American singer and songwriter from Texas. She rose to fame in 2002 after winning the 1st season of American Idol, which earned her a record deal with RCA Records. She has had a very successful career and has sold over 25 million albums and 45 million singles worldwide. She is the winner of 3 Grammy Awards, 3 'MTV Video Music Award's, 4 American Music Awards and 2 Academy of Country Music Awards. She has also ventured into film & tv, and writing children's books. Most recently she was the proud winner of FSC #110 in April 2018. Melissa Ann McCarthy (born 1970) is an American actress, comedian, writer, fashion designer and producer from Illonois. A two-time Primetime Emmy Award winner she has also been nominated for a Golden Globe, Screen Actors Guild, BAFTA and the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, among others. She began appearing in tv and films in the late 1990s and gained nationwide recognition for her role on the popular tv-series Gilmore Girls (2000-2007). She also achieved recognition in her role as Megan Price in the romantic 'R'-comedy film-success 'Bridesmaids' (2011). The Show The Results The Winner Sharon den Adel - My Indigo: